Climax Desire
by Cocaine Heart
Summary: She wants to loose herself in his soul, and he wants to lose himself inside her. PWP. Just kind of rough sex.
1. Chapter 1

_**Here is the first half of the chapter. Enjoy this horrid shit. Smut here, smut next. Two-shot. I will add more to this chapter soon, I think I forgot some pieces. **_

_**I **_**own nothing but the words I type. **

* * *

**Part I: **

Here they are sitting on the couch, watching the sky pour out its despair on their land, figuring out what they wanted to do. She'd recently run out of good novels to read, and his gaming consoles, were dreadfully broken.

They wanted to play a game; their game. The game was a series of complications, an activity in which they couldn't explain to anyone because it sounds too melodramatic, too complicated, and too inappropriate. Their game was a dangerous task. Soul and Maka had been involved in the game for a year so far. The game was addictive; it gives them great pleasure to their system.

He glances her a devious look, and she understands. They smile at each other before doing anything else.

She pulls the large sweater of his off her body and he takes off his t-shirt. They're both shirtless, and he tells her to _come here,_ and when she does, he pulls her to him. Her legs are now around his waist. Her nod allows him to move her bangs away from her eyes, and he pecks her nose.

Maka thinks he's absolutely cute when they play their game. He's usually stubborn, too cool, when they're outside, walking around. But when they're together alone, he acts way too innocent, too sweet.  
He can feel her goose-bumps rising along her slender arms when he trails his hands over them. A single pair of lips presses against his neck, and he shivers.

Her arms are _smooth and soft_, and his desire to already start the game burns his skin. He tells her she's the most beautiful, strongest meister ever, softly in her ear, and she tells him he's the best weapon ever.

They can feel their souls matching each other's wavelength. Their gentle declarations allow their souls to match up evenly, and they're allowed to enter the black room peacefully.

She carries her hands up to his soft cheeks, and she licks his mouth, and then kisses him. She likes how every nerve in her body prickles her. His arms are strong, and he pulls her closer to him. Her heart beats rapidly against his, and his chest feels like it's on a cloud against Maka's soft chest. She releases the kiss, resting her cheek onto his shoulder.

Two hands move to her waist, rubbing in a circular motion while Maka's finger traces his collar bone. His words in her ears are velvet and sweet. Soul moves his hands to her bottom, and he gives it a squeeze, chuckling when she squeals. She jerks above him, her firm bosom sliding up and back down his and her core grinds against his slowly hardening cock. He grunts in response, sliding his hands below her skirt to feel her tender skin.

She is tiny against him. He pulls her kilt up to her rib cage, and then above her head. His hands are back to her soft butt. Smacking it softly, she jumps up and then kisses him harshly.

_That's more like it. _

His tongue battles against hers, and she is losing. Letting go of his wet tongue, she bites his lower lip. He grins, moving a hand up to her chest and caresses it. Her lips shift to his ear, moaning, telling him how nice his hands on her feel, and she brings her small hand to brush over his dick.

Soul's mouth moves to her breasts, he kisses the mound, and inserts it's nipple into his mouth. He sucks on it, bites it softly, and she rubs against him. She feels completely delicate under his touch.

Their souls are resonating high, and he can tell it's almost time. She gets off of him when he releases his assault on her breast. She pulls off her panties teasingly, throws them across the room, and her hand disappears in between her legs, coating her fingers.

She slides her now soaked finger away, and tells Soul to open his mouth. Her finger slides in, and he sucks her sweet juices off. His sharp teeth glaze on her finger. His cock aches, and her lower half trembles.

Her fingers move away from his mouth, and she kisses him.

She brings her hand to his jeans. Her hands run against his thighs, and her palms are soft against his thighs. Bringing a thumb and a finger, she unbuttons his jeans and pulls them off.

She pulls away from their kiss and sits between his legs. She pecks his abdomen, and then pushes her hand into his boxers. He's warm and hard, she's wet and bothered.

Fingers grip around his shaft under his boxers, and she strokes him. He loses his control over anything, and he pushes her away. She pouts and tells him, "I'm going to take these off for you, Soul." Her voice is raspy and desperate. He nods slowly, and Maka likes that he is patient with her.

And when she does pull them off his legs, she watches in fascination as his cock springs up as if it's a hamster coming out of its hiding spot. He grins at her, and her hand grabs a hold of it. It feels heavy, she acknowledges and she kisses his tip, then inserting him into her mouth halfway, and she sucks him so perfectly, he thinks he can fall off the couch.

His eyes are closed tight, and he moans about how good she is, and his hand moves to her pussy, and a finger slides across her folds. She is soft, warm and slick; he wants to taste her again, so badly he thinks he can lose his tongue. His eyes jolt open when she palms his balls, and he pushes a finger into her. His finger curls in her tightness, and she releases his dick.

Their souls call out to them.

She sits above him, sliding herself over his shaft, humping his cock, then allowing him to enter her. There is no logical way to play the game. She sits above him, he's _inside_ her, and they're _still_.

_Soul Resonance, _they both call out, and their eyes are clamped shut, his arms wrapped around her, and hers around his.

The game slowly begins.


	2. Chapter 2

_**This chapter literally lost it's flow. Wow, I am sUCH A GREAT WRITER. (Sarcastic smile here.) Flame me, please. I need a better word choice. Less words.. Er.. Maybe i'll add more? bye. Oh, and this might have some weird things in it, that has nothing to do with it because when I was editing, I think I forgot to delete things. omfg. tell me. **_

* * *

**Part II:**

Back in the real world, Maka sits on Soul, in a riding position. His arms would be around her, and hers would be around him.

If someone were to walk in on them they'd be confused, because back on Earth, they are frozen. But in his soul, they are able to move. She would lose herself in his soul, and instead, he would lose himself _inside her._ He'd find her body and his lips would smother her with his warming kisses.

In a blink of an eye, Soul and Maka find themselves nude in the black room.

The temperature is drafty, filled with the candles that have been lit for days, weeks, months, _years._ The pair looks at each other, smiling shyly. Their eyes twinkle in the dimly lit room when they see the piano.

She appears desirable, and he wants to ravish her.

Maka suddenly changes her behavior and turns away from the main room, Soul watches as her bottom shakes from side, to side and her pigtails remind him of calm ocean waves. Burgundy irises follow her direction.

She smirks creepily; full of jokes and tricks.

The demon has been quiet for the past year ever since Soul and Maka started the game. Perhaps the demon was afraid of them fucking each other everywhere in his living area. Soul eventually finds Maka in between two candles. He grins unequally at her, telling her to, _Come here. And when she obediently obeys, he pushes her hard against the wall._

His chest is pressed tightly against her bare back and her buttocks are soft against his front. He whispers in her ear, _Do you want this, Maka? _And he grabs her hips moving her side to side on his cock, his eyes sputter, squinting pleasurably.

And when she moans out a, _Fuck! Yes, Soul. _He asks her to, _Beg for it. _And when she doesn't beg, he growls, clutches a hold of her small breasts and squeezes them tightly and roughly.

She squirms uncontrollably under his touch. Her ass grinds against him, and it feels _wonderful._ His hands come out to hold her jaw tightly, pushing a finger into her mouth, telling her to suck it, as if it's his cock. One arm wraps around her thin waist and his hand slides to her cunt. When he rubs her clit, she sequels grinding against him with more friction and his member is in between her legs, just a centimeter below her hot pussy.

His rubbing fastens in pace, and she feels like jelly. She jerks uncontrollably, and his dick slithers against her. He thrusts in between her labia, and she just feels so _good. _Her flesh is just so smooth and bare; he wants to bury himself inside, and never come out.

His breath is erratic on her back, neck and ear. He kisses her shoulder, sliding his finger out of her mouth, and grabbing onto her breast, and tells her how much he wants her, he pecks her ear, and tells her how much he wants to sink into her, to lose himself deep inside her, and when he bites her neck, she cries out that she wants him _badly._ But he continues to tease her. Payback from the times when she would run around the black-room and it would take hours to get her to calm down. She smirks against the wall when he whispers, _Payback, _in her ear_._

That triggers something in her. She slips from his grasp, running around, and she laughs hysterically. Delightful, her smile is full of mischief.

He runs to her, cock jutting as he runs, and he blushes, holding it. _Awkward._

He finds her in a corner, and she jumps onto his back, playing with his hair. Almost like a playful toddler is how he'd explain it. Maka feels his hands on her skin, and it's like a caterpillar emerging from it's cocoon.

The pigtailed female allows Soul to carry her to the main room. He holds her from the front, long legs around his muscular back; her core rubs against his hard chest, and her hands trail in between her legs, and grabs a hold of his erect member. She chuckles when he nearly falls. Continuing his walk, he gets a hard tug from Maka.

Groaning, he sets her against the now closed door, her hold on his penis is free, and the smell of the candles calm her down, and once he lifts her small body up, his face is settles between her thighs with her legs around his shoulders.

His tongue is a snake, and it slithers into her cavern, hunting it's prey. Lips kiss onto her lower wet lips, and his tongue licks her insides, like a child and their first lollipop. She is sweet like whipped cream and his nose rubs against her clit. Her controls over her senses are trapped in a pile of pleasure and she cannot get out. When her hands tug aggressively on his hair, he looks at her face, a red blush covers her cheeks, and she reminds him of a turtle on it's shell trying to flip over.

He brings a hand to her tit, and fumbles around with it. She now rides his tongue, and face. His groans vibrate through her cunt. When he releases his assault on her, his front teeth nibbles on her folds, stretching like elastic when he pulls away and his mouth plops open.

Soul brings her to her feet, grabs her cheeks then kisses her. Eyes squeezed shut and her hands touching him everywhere. Tanned skin is warm against her skin. Soul's hands move to her ass, and he slaps it hard.

She growls.

His fingers somehow found their way inside Maka's pussy, and when she rides his finger, her mouth emits his favorite sounds. He whispers how wet she is in her ear and Maka tells him to just _fuck _her already. But the weapon loves to tease her.

The meisters palms move to his shoulders and she slides them down until she reaches her jackpot. She grins seductively at him, and when he tells her, _Suck my cock, _she's almost obedient towards his plea.

Her hand grabs a hold of his dick, she dry stokes him, and when he shifts irritably, she knows she's doing everything correctly. Her mouth reaches his, and when she licks his lips and bites it, he groans loud. Her hands are fast and rough against his dick, and he wants to melt in her embrace.

One of Maka's free hands twists his nipple, and he starts to fuck her soft palm desperately. He _begs _for her to suck him now. She slides down his body, her breath above his cock, and he thrusts his cock into her mouth, impatiently. She doesn't gag, instead she let's him fuck her mouth, and her cheeks feel like satin on him, her mouth is wet and warm.

He thinks he's melting. Legs start to give in, and sweat bleeds through his forehead. Large hands hold him against the wall, and he thinks his legs are going to fall off. Her tongue slides across his dick, and she makes him feel so _spectacular_.

Once her tongue swirls around his length, he thinks he dies, because there is _no _way she can actually make him collapse to his knees.

His hands find their way to her pigtails, gripping onto both of them like his motorcycles' handle bars. When he groans, his stomach tenses, and his eyes are half lidded when Maka holds his dick, and sucks the pre-cum off his slit. Her bright emerald eyes stare into his, and her humming against him is torture.

His tugging on her pigtails are hard, and when he groans about how much he wants to be inside her she stops.

Maka finds herself against the piano, her knees resting on the seat, and her breasts against the hood of the piano as well as her elbows. Soul kisses her inner thighs, licking her entrance once more, and then caressing his cock against her.

She squirms, whimpering, and when he slides in she gasps. He moves slow, palming her skin, burying himself inside her. His senses are gone, nowhere to be seen and he groans about how good she feels.

_Fuck me Soul! _And fuck he does. Hips collide with her behind and he slams into her harder.

For a second, he forgets who he is, why he's here, and he forgets everything except Maka. She was a diamond in his eyes, her sweat on her body shines through the candle lit room.

His hands find their way to her hair, running his fingers along the two stands. Her face meets the hood of the piano when Soul's pace becomes harsh. His hand finds it's way to her neck squeezing it. She's in pleasure, and she can't find herself to tell him to let go, and slow down. Her hand slides to where their bodies meet, and she rubs her clit in circles, struggling to rub it at a regular pace.

Soul holds her waist, kissing her neck; his cock is big inside her, and she feels _perfect_. She cries out to him, telling him to flip her over, and he complies. He slips out of her warmth, sighing and he pushes her further back onto the hood of the instrument. His lips meet her bosom, licking her nipples, nibbling on her skin. He stokes his dick fast, and he slips back into her.

_Soul! _Her voice is velvet in his ears. He kisses the base of her throat, her jaws, and everywhere on her face. His hips jackknife into her and Maka's words are hardly audible. A gasp, a moan, a whimper appears every second.

_I'm going to fuck you hard, Maka. Tell me you want me to fuck you._

When she bites his neck, sucking it, he groans, and his cock slides deep into her. His knees wobble on the piano bench, his hands intertwine with hers, and he lifts them above her head, pinning her down. He can barely control himself at this point. Maka clenches against him. He feels like a boa constrictor snake has enveloped him. She comes before he does, and she feels so weak beneath his touch.

_Did you cum yet? _She whispers in his ear, and when he grunts out a '_Close'_, releasing her hands.

_Sit down, _she tells him, and when he sits, kneeling his back against the piano, Maka positions herself on his cock. He groans long, and loud. Her hips swirl up and down, side to side; she's so good at this he doesn't know if he'll last another minute, not with her being so tight, so warm, and just so _wonderful._

_I want you to cum on me, Soul._ She turns around, her back to his chest, feet resting against his thighs, and his arm wraps to her waist, sliding a hand to her clit, tapping it harshly. Her voice is like a lovely choir, and their hands move everywhere against her body, groping all of her skin. She's become so sensitive, she comes with a moan.

_Oh, fuuuckk._

His stomach tenses, and he lifts her off of him, getting off of the bench, and she squeals in delight, dropping to her knees. Soul grabs his cock, stroking it roughly, and he comes fast and Maka watches as his dick spasms. He spills on her face and chest. She touches it, loving how warm and sticky it felt. Her mouth covers his head before his spunk does any more.

She sucks him one last time, her hands rest against his thighs, and his hand moves to her breast, squeezing it. Soul moans in the air about how much he loves her, how much he loves her mouth, everything, and she stokes his balls. He thrusts into her mouth, finishing up, and her face tints pink when she swallows.

She stands up, and smiles at him. _Thank you, _she tells him, and when he smirks, he grabs her ass, and kisses her once more.

And when they're back in their living room, a confused Blair sits across from them, waiting for a movement.


End file.
